


Sing!

by smile_92



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Per carnevale nella scuola frequentata dai ragazzi, il consiglio studentesco organizza un contest di canto ispirato all'Eurovision. Lance vuole a tutti i costi partecipare ma per farlo ha bisogno di Keith.Questa storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom.





	Sing!

**Author's Note:**

> Ad ognuno è stato assegnata un'esibizione per il contest, se avete tempo e voglia vi consiglio di dare un'occhiata per figurarvi meglio le esibizioni.
> 
> Lance e Keith - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7HKBlAzN5I  
> Lotor - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaolVEJEjV4  
> Allura - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfjHJneVonE  
> Shiro - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ1BXJpfa4I  
> Pidge e Hunk - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KieE_MLv-ZY  
> Zethrid, Ezor, Narti, Acxa - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAh9NRGNhUU

Lance correva per i corridoi della scuola con un biglietto in mano e gli occhi volti a cercare l’unica persona che in quel momento poteva aiutarlo. Prima di cedere a quell’idea aveva provato a chiedere letteralmente a chiunque, ma nessuno era adatto o poteva aiutarlo. Fu così che, convinto che fosse la sua unica fonte di salvezza, si precipitò da Keith che intanto se ne stava in classe con i piedi poggiati sul suo banco e il viso rivolto verso la finestra.

«Eccolo! Ma sta sempre da solo?» si chiese tra sé e sé Lance tra un respiro profondo e l’atro, nel tentativo di regolarizzarlo. «Keith…» cominciò a voce alta sbattendo la mano con il biglietto sul banco dell’altro, facendolo scattare sulla sedia per l’improvviso rumore «La risposta è sì, puoi fare coppia con me nel prossimo contest di carnevale. Non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi».

 

Keith con un sopracciglio alzato e i nervi a fior di pelle tentò di mantenere la calma. «Lance. Di che cavolo stai parlando? Io non voglio partecipare a nessun contest. E ora se non ti…»

«Keith lo so che vuoi. Non c’è bisogno che fai il timido»

«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando e neanche…»

«Ma ovviamente del contest che ha indetto il consiglio studentesco per carnevale dove ogni partecipante deve interpretare una delle esibizioni degli Eurovision, naturalmente» spiegò a beneficio di Keith assumendo una posa teatrale.

Keith iniziava ad essere preoccupato per la salute mentale di Lance. Non che di solito spiccasse per normalità ed equilibrio, ma oggi era particolarmente fuori. «E cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia partecipare?»

«E perché non dovresti voler partecipare?»

Keith gli rivolse solo un’occhiataccia con tanto di sopracciglio alzato.

Lance sospirò sconfitto. «E va bene… Mi sono iscritto al contest ma mi è uscita un’esibizione di coppia e non sono con chi farla. Fai coppia con me Keith?» chiese il ragazzo giungendo le mani.

«Certo che no! Dovevi pensarci prima di iscriverti» asserì l’altro incrociando le braccia e ruotando di tre quarti per evidenziare il suo rifiuto.

«Keiiiith, sei la mia ultima possibilità! Parteciperà anche Allura e io devo _per forza_ partecipare e far colpo su di lei. Per faaaaavore»

Keith sospirò portando gli occhi al cielo. «Con Allura intendi la rappresentante di istituto? Che è tre anni più grande di te e corteggiata da tutta la scuola ogni giorno?»

«Proprio lei» confermò Lance con espressione sognante.

«E davvero pensi che farai colpo su di lei così?» lo prese in giro Keith.

«Questi non sono affari tuoi!» rispose piccato «E poi, diciamocelo, chi puoi resistere al fascino di Lancey Lance?»

Keith si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo esasperato dall’ego del ragazzo. «Come fai a sapere che parteciperà?»

«Ma allora non mi ascolti? Il contest _è organizzato_ dal consiglio studentesco e alcuni di loro partecipano anche»

«Ah sì? E _chi_ partecipa del consiglio studentesco?» improvvisamente interessato.

«Mmm oltre ad Allura, credo quasi sicuramente Lotor e… vediamo un po’… Ah, sì! Shiro e…»

«Va bene, partecipo!» annunciò con un po’ troppo trasporto Keith.

«Eh?! Che?! Davvero? Grande!» esultò Lance. «Allora ci vediamo dopo scuola a casa mia per iniziare le prove. Vedi di esserci, il contest è tra tre giorni»

«Tre giorni??? Ma non ce la faremo mai…»

«A dooooopo» lo salutò Lance uscendo il più velocemente possibile dall’aula prima che Keith potesse tirarsi indietro.

 

Nell’aula, Keith si lasciò cadere sulla sedia con un sospiro. Si era fatto di nuovo incastrare. Guardò fuori dalla finestra. _Per fortuna gli allenamenti di Shiro non sono ancora finiti_. Se non altro con la scusa del contest avrebbe finalmente avuto l’occasione di stare con Shiro senza che ci fossero tre piani ed un vetro tra di loro. Per una volta anche Lance si stava dimostrato utile.

 

 

 

 

Quando Keith arrivò a casa di Lance questo gli aprì la porta con addosso una fascia di spugna, un leggings attillato lilla e una canotta blu che gli arrivava fino a metà coscia.

«Dimmi che non dovremo vestirci così quel giorno» disse Keith senza neanche salutarlo ed entrando in casa.

«Ovviamente no. E a proposito dei vistiti abbiamo un problema»

«Di che si tratta?»

«Non so dove andare a prenderli e non so cucire. Ma possiamo legare dei lenzuoli e far finta che siano dei bellissimi vestiti» propose Lance avvolgendosi nella tenda.

Keith si portò una mano alla testa ed ebbe la netta sensazione che per i successivi tre giorni avrebbe avuto costantemente il mal di testa. «Ci penso io»

«Sai cucire?» chiese l’altro piroettando ed uscendo dalla tenda-vestito che aveva improvvisato.

«No, ma ho idea di chi può farlo» rispose già con il cellulare sull’orecchio.

«Acxa, ciao. Ti disturbo?»

«Acxa? Perché hai il numero di Acxa?» sussurrò Lance stupito.

Keith si voltò dandogli le spalle. «Non so se sai del contest di carnevale… Ecco sì, io e un mio amico vorremmo partecipare, ma, ecco, ci servirebbero dei vestiti. Non è che possiamo venire a vedere se da voi c’è qualcosa possiamo riadattare?»

«Stiamo andando da Acxa?» chiese Lance senza aspettarsi davvero una risposta.

Keith continuò ostinatamente ad ignorarlo. «Perfetto! Allora veniamo tra un po’. A dopo» chiuse la chiamata e si voltò.

«Acxa della 4D? _Quell’Acxa_?»

«Oddio Lance. Sì, _quell’Acxa_. Perché?»

«Come la conosci? Non è che voi due avete una storia?»

Keith lo guardò sfinito. «No Lance, è la mia sorellastra»

«Coooooooosa? Hai una sorella così carina e non me l’hai mai presentata? E che aspetti?» chiese avvicinandosi a Keith con il viso. In risposta lui lo allontanò piantandogli il palmo sulla fronte neanche troppo delicatamente.

«Ma a te non piaceva Allura?»

«Ohhh. Allura. La mia Allura. Certo che mi piace, ma anche Acxa è carina»

«Sei senza speranza. Dai fammi vedere il video che abbiamo già poco tempo»

Lance si riscosse e andò a prendere il pc, si sedette pesantemente accanto a Keith sul divano e fece partire il video.

Man mano che i secondi passavano gli occhi di Keith si spalancavano sempre di più, finché non aprì anche la bocca imbarazzato e sconvolto al tempo stesso.

«Ma perché?» chiese semplicemente alla fine.

Lance alzò le spalle. «È l’Eurovision. Deve essere trash»

Keith ancora sconvolto scosse un po’ la testa. «Okkei, lasciamo stare. Abbiamo un altro problema: ci servono delle parrucche»

«Ah-ah» disse Lance, facendo scattare un dito da una parte all’altra davanti al viso di Keith. «Il tuo perfetto compagno di classe ci ha già pensato. Le ho prese mentre tornavo da scuola, i negozi sono pieni di articoli per carnevale»

«Almeno in una cosa siamo stati fortunati» sospirò, voltando lo sguardo verso Lance «Ancora non posso credere che ti sto assecondando»

«Sinceramente? Neanche io.» rispose Lance, alzandosi dal divano. «Deve piacerti proprio tanto Shiro»

«Che?! Cosa?! Che stai dicendo? Non è affatto così»

«Ah, no?!» rispose sporgendo solo la testa oltre la porta dalla quale era appena uscito «E perché sei arrossito?»

Keith si portò automaticamente le mani alle guance. «Non sono arrossito. E muoviti»

Lance uscì ridendo tra sé e sé e canticchiando Shine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dopo il primo momento di sconforto in cui era caduto Lance non appena si era reso conto che Acxa non li avrebbe raggiunti a teatro, si era lasciato trasportare dall’entusiasmo e dall’atmosfera che aleggiava nel backstage, dove Ulaz, il costumista, aveva già confezionato vari abiti per il contest che si sarebbe svolto di lì a qualche giorno.

«Come mi sta questo?» chiese Lance guardandosi allo specchio. Girando più volte su sé stesso e torcendosi per guardarsi dietro. Finché Ulaz non venne in suo aiuto portandogli un altro specchio con il quale poteva guardarsi a 360°.

«Sembri un cretino con un vestito bianco» commentò caustico Keith, spuntando con la testa dal camerino. «Non più cretino di me comunque» continuò rientrando dentro.

«Ti muovi a farti vedere per intero? Dobbiamo vedere se i vestiti sono a posto» lo spronò Lance.

Con uno sbuffò scocciato uscì. Il vestito gli ricadeva perfettamente sui fianchi ma era ovviamente vuoto all’altezza del petto.

«M-mh. Non ti sta male, se solo avessi un po’ di seno in più» commentò Lance mentre lo analizzava con sguardo critico.

«Ma sei scemo?» sbottò Keith. «Ulaz, puoi aggiustarlo in qualche modo?»

Ulaz si avvicinò guardandolo attento e girandogli intorno.

«Credo di poterlo stringere un po’ e metterci delle imbottiture, farò lo stesso a quello di Lance. E poi pensavo di mettere un velo sulle braccia per renderlo più elegante. Che ne pensate?»

«Mio caro Ulaz, mi hai tolto le parole di bocca» commentò Lance che non riusciva a smettere di specchiarsi.

Keith sospirò. «Perderò la faccia. Me lo sento» commentò disperato.

«Su, su non fare così. A Shiro piacerai un sacco»

«Ma la smetti con ‘sto fatto? Non mi piace Shiro»

«Sì, sì va bene. Ora muoviti che dobbiamo andare a provare» rispose con sufficienza Lance spingendolo per le spalle per farlo rientrare nel camerino.

 

 

 

I successivi due giorni Keith li passò praticamente a casa di Lance, a parte le ore scolastiche, durante le quali comunque tentavano di ritagliarsi spazi per provare ed imparare a memoria la canzone, che tra l’altro Keith trovava essere tra le più brutte che lui avesse mai sentito.

Fortunatamente non c’erano passi particolarmente difficili da imparare e lui ringraziò chiunque lo avesse benedetto per questo. Già il vestito era imbarazzante, se ci avesse anche dovuto ballare dentro sarebbe morto dalla vergogna.

Se le prove per imparare le parole e il ritmo della canzone andavano piuttosto bene lo stesso non si poteva dire della coordinazione con Lance. Nonostante non ci fossero balletti sembravano destinati a scontrarsi ed intralciarsi ad ogni passo che facevano, facendo aumentare a dismisura i piccoli litigi che da sempre erano stati la costante del loro rapporto.

 

«Lance. Quando io vado a destra tu devi andare a sinistra è semplice» sbottò un pomeriggio Keith, stanco e con la parrucca storta per essere inciampato per la quarta volta quel giorno nel vestito o nei piedi di Lance.

«No ti sbagli, in questa strofa sono io che devo andare a destra e tu a sinistra»

«No è nella seconda strofa che facciamo così!»

«E questa _è_ la seconda strofa!» urlò Lance.

Keith sospirò. «Guardaci. Non riusciamo neanche a metterci d’accordo che strofa stiamo facendo. Come possiamo esibirci domani?»

Lance sospirò a sua volta. «Keith» iniziò mettendogli le mani sulle spalle «Noi ce la faremo! Ce la dobbiamo fare. Abbiamo coinvolto anche Hunk e Pidge, non possiamo tirarci indietro adesso»

Keith lo guardò negli occhi e per la prima volta da quando lo aveva conosciuto non provò la pressante urgenza di picchiarlo o andare il più lontano possibile dal disastro ambulante che era quel ragazzo.

«Hai ragione» prese un respiro «Ce la possiamo fare» asserì pensando che dopotutto Lance non era così male.

«Così mi piaci» gli sorrise l’altro staccandosi e lasciando che Keith potesse aggiustarsi la parrucca. «E poi devi far colpo su Shiro, non puoi arrenderti ora»

I nervi gli tornarono a fior di pelle e prendendo il primo oggetto che si trovò a portata, che si rivelò essere fortunatamente un cuscino del divano, glielo tirò contro. Aveva sbagliato a fidarsi, era sempre un cretino.

 

 

 

Il giorno tanto atteso arrivò. Keith si presentò a scuola con le occhiaie che gli incorniciavano gli occhi scuri e un stanchezza tale che neanche riuscì ad entusiasmarsi troppo per Shiro che lo aveva salutato con un sorriso enorme e bellissimo che in condizione migliori avrebbe mandato Keith su di giri almeno fino alla terza ora.

«Buongiorno, Kei… oh!» esclamò Pidge non appena lo vide in faccia. «Che hai fatto? Stai male?»

«Ciao Pidge» sbiascicò Keith con la testa poggiata sulle braccia «Io e Lance abbiamo provato fino a notte fonda, non so neanche che ore fossero quando sono tornato a casa»

«Wow lo state prendendo molto seriamente questo contest…»

«Ehi Pidge! Ciao Kei…Uoh! Che è successo? Sta male?» chiese Hunk non appena vide Keith in faccia.

In risposta il moro emise solo un gemito nascondendo il viso nelle braccia.

Hunk guardò Pidge confuso.

«Lui e Lance hanno provato fino a notte fonda per il contest di oggi»

«Wow lo state prendendo davvero sul serio»

Keith alzò lo sguardo con un solco che gli divideva le sopracciglia. «Ma lo fate sempre voi due?»

«Cosa?»

«Cosa?»

Keith li guardò ancora più stranito. «Ripetere le stesse cose»

Entrambi lo guardarono scettici. «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» disse Pidge sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.

«Già, forse dovresti riposare un po’ prima del contest»

«E dove?» si lamentò in risposta Keith tornando ad affondare il viso nelle braccia.

Un mugugno indistinto si levò dal fondo della classe quando Lance entrò e si diresse verso il gruppo di amici.

«Ecco l’altro zombie» commentò Hunk.

«Come avete intenzione di ballare e cantare se siete così distrutti»

Lance cominciò ad emettere una serie di mugugni incomprensibili, accompagnati da qualche lieve gesto delle mani.

Pidge alzò un sopracciglio. «Lance non stai parlando, stai mugugnando»

Dal banco di Keith si iniziò a sentire un leggero russare che fece girare Hunk e Pidge contemporaneamente. La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo e le spalle. Quei due erano già assurdi presi singolarmente. Figurarsi adesso che si erano messi in testa di partecipare _insieme_ alla gara. Tutto ciò che le ispirava l’unione di Lance e Keith era un gran mal di testa.

 

 

La campanella era suonata da un po’ che un gran tonfo risvegliò Keith facendolo sobbalzare sulla sedia.

«Sveglia, sveglia bella addormentata. Abbiamo un contest da vincere»

Keith guardò Lance che aveva appena sbattuto una busta piena di chissà che sul suo banco con gli occhi che passavano velocemente dal “Scappa più velocemente possibile perché ora ti uccido” al “Datemi un cuscino”. Sbadigliò riacquistando la posizione eretta in maniera quanto meno difficoltosa considerando che era stato per varie ore accasciato sul banco.

«Che ore sono?»

«Mancano due ore al contest e noi dobbiamo ancora provare un’ultima volta»

Keith spalancò gli occhi. «Ho dormito per tutto il giorno!!»

«Sì ed incredibilmente i professori non se ne sono accorti» confermò Lance iniziando a svuotare la busta che si rivelò essere piena di bevande energetiche e caffè in lattina. «Tieni bevi» disse aprendo una lattina di caffè e passandola all’amico di fronte.

Keith la prese e la buttò giù tutta d’un sorso. Aveva bisogno di caffeina e zuccheri per riprendersi al più presto. «Mi hai portato anche qualcosa da mangiare?»

«Mi hai forse preso per un cameriere?» rispose stizzito Lance, passandogli poi un panino.

 

 

 

 

Mezzora più tardi correvano entrambi nei corridoi della scuola, rifocillati e nuovamente in forze. Quando arrivarono in teatro l’atmosfera che si respirava era frizzantina e carica di adrenalina. C’erano persone con i vestiti e i trucchi più disparati che si aggiravano per il backstage cantando o portandosi dietro uno strumento. Keith e Lance si diressero veloci come la luce da Ulaz che consegnò loro i vestiti aggiustati come pattuito. L’infilarono velocemente aiutandosi a vicenda con le zip e poi misero le parrucche, entrambe già acconciate con una coda ciascuno.

Cosa che fece ridere Pidge e Hunk più del dovuto non appena li videro.

«Siete bellissimi… Sembrate le gemelle Olsen» rise Pidge tenendosi il ventre con un braccio ed indicandoli con l’altro.

Hunk invece rideva così tanto da non riuscire neanche a parlare.

«Che ti ridi tu che sei vestito come uno scimmione» si rivolse piccato Lance, mettendo le braccia incrociate davanti al petto.

«A proposito cos’è che portate voi?» chiese Keith sperando di fermare le risa.

Tra un residuo di risata e l’altro, asciugandosi una lacrima, fu Pidge a rispondere. «Ci è capitata Occidentali’s Karma. Niente di troppo difficile» continuò «…O troppo imbarazzante» e riprese a ridere.

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, se persino i suoi amici ridevano di lui chissà che avrebbe pensato Shiro a vederlo conciato così. Avrebbe riso e lo avrebbe preso in giro per il resto della sua vita non prendendolo mai più in considerazione come fidanzato. Sarebbe stato un disastro.

«Ehi, ehi, ehi. Lo so a cosa stai pensando» lo riscosse Lance. «Shiro non riderà di te, anzi sarà molto ammirato da quanto stai bene in abiti femminili»

«Non sono preoccupato per Shiro» mentì Keith. «Tu dici che gli piacerò?» aggiunse in un momento di debolezza a bassa voce.

«Taaantissimo. E ora muoviti che sta per iniziare lo spettacolo» gli rispose Lance prendendolo per le spalle e spingendolo verso le quinte del teatro per assicurarsi di vedere bene il palco.

Il vicepreside Coran salì sul palco, sancendo l’inizio della gara tanto attesa.

«Studenti e studentesse, signori professori, benvenuti a questa nuova iniziativa proposta dai ragazzi e approvata da me. Per carnevale, invece di organizzare la solita sfilata di maschere abbiamo pensato di metter su uno spettacolo che unisse il divertimento alla musica e cosa rappresenta meglio queste due cose se non l’Eurovision Song Contest? Esatto! Nulla»

«Ma si rende conto che sta parlando da solo e nessuno lo ascolta?» sussurrò Lance a Keith che alzò le spalle in risposta.

«Quindi, bando alle ciance e diamo il via a questa kermesse di esibizioni che spero vi divertiranno. La prima ad esibirsi è Allura con _Dancing Lasha Tumbai_ di Verka Serduchka»

«Ohhh Allura sarai bellissima!» commentò Lance pregustando il momento in cui la ragazza avrebbe fatto il suo ingresso.

In un tiepido applauso della folla Allura fece il suo ingresso per il numero di apertura. Indossava una cuffietta argentata sormontata da un’enorme stella che sembrava dover cadere da un momento all’altro, degli enormi occhiali e un vestito argentato come il copricapo terminavano l’abbigliamento. La faccia di Lance, tra lo schifato, l’impaurito e lo sconvolto fece scoppiare a ridere Keith.

«Allora? Non dici nulla sul look della tua splendida Allura?»

«Stai zitto! Lei è bellissima sempre»

«Se lo dici tu»

L’esibizione esilarante di Allura servì a scaldare il pubblico che divenne subito più coinvolto e partecipe della gara, applaudendo e urlando quando la ragazza ringraziò.

«Il secondo ad esibirsi è Lotor con _Rise like a Phoenix_ di Conchita Wurst»

«E figurati se quello non era fortunato» fu il commento stizzito di Lance. «È proprio un ‘ _Ti piace vincere facile?’_ »

«Dici?»

«Stai a vedere»

Lotor entrò sul palco con un vestito lungo che gli fasciava i fianchi perfettamente e metteva in risalto la forma del suo bacino. Una piccola cinta gli stringeva la vita e i capelli gli ricadevano in uno sbuffo sulle spalle. Keith rimase a bocca aperta.

«Visto? Te l’avevo detto»

«Non credevo che…»

«Cosa? Non credevi che Lotor fosse un figo da paura qualsiasi cosa lui faccia? Beh ora lo sai»

Keith guardò Lance stranito per l’improvviso eccesso di trasporto nelle sue parole, ma la sua attenzione fu catalizzata nuovamente dal ragazzo sul palco che aveva preso a cantare attirando anche l’attenzione di tutta la platea che lo seguì fino alla fine dell’esibizione, esplodendo in fine in un boato di approvazione. Tutti si alzarono in piedi, alcune ragazze piangevano di commozione facendosi forza a vicenda e qualcuno gli tirò anche un mazzo di fiori sul palco.

«Ma- ma tutto questo è assurdo» commentò Keith rivolgendosi ad un irritatissimo Lance che batteva nervosamente il piede a terra.

«Vero? È da sempre così. Benvenuto nell’esclusivo club ‘Tutti amano Lotor ma io non capisco perché’ di cui io sono il capo e tu il vice» commentò.

Keith guardò preoccupato Lance, non lo aveva visto mai reagire così male verso nessuno, a lui piacevano tutti, cioè tutti meno Keith stesso, ma lui non contava, avevano sempre avuto un rapporto strano.

«L’esibizione di Lotor ha commosso tutti qui in sala, chissà cosa ci riserverà il prossimo concorrente. È il turno di Shiro con _Space_ di Slavko» annunciò il preside Coran.

«Oddio tocca a lui» disse Keith stringendo il braccio di Lance.

«Keith. Keith mi fai male. Keith»

Non appena Shiro salì sul palco la presa sul braccio di Lance si rilassò, ed un’espressione indecifrabile si dipinse sul volto di Keith.

Lance, al suo fianco, stava cercando in tutti i modi di non scoppiare a ridere rumorosamente a causa di Shiro sul palco che indossava una maglia nera semitrasparente che si infilava in un’enorme gonna blu-violetto e dell’espressione di Keith che sembrava aver appena trovato un cetriolino sotto-aceto in un invitante panino.

«Perché è vestito così?» chiese con una vocina piccola piccola.

«Ma come non conosci Slavko?» chiese Lance tra una risata e l’altra.

«Dovrei?»

«È una delle esibizioni più belle degli ultimi Eurovision» rispose Lance sinceramente ammirato.

Intanto Shiro sul palco si era appena strappato via la gonna rivelando un pantalone paillettato che metteva in risalto qualsiasi forma sulla quale si poggiava, lasciando Keith a bocca aperta, con le guance leggermente rosse e la bocca secca

«Ah però…» commentò ammirato Lance. «Anche Shiro non sta messo male»

«Smettila» lo zittì Keith con una gomitata, a cui ne seguì un’altra perché Lance fu scosso nuovamente da risate profonde non appena Shiro prese saldamente l’enorme treccia che gli scendeva dal centro della testa e prese a farla roteare in aria, saltando sul palco. Immagine che, dopo qualche istante, fece ridere anche Keith fino alle lacrime.

«Un’esibizione sicuramente fuori dalle righe, ma molto molto divertente» commentò il vicepreside. «Adesso è il turno di Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor e Narti, con _Hard Rock Hallellujah_ dei Lordi»

Le quattro ragazze fecero un’esibizione impeccabile, facendo muovere la testa a tempo persino al preside Zarkon.

«Non so se Zethrid sia più spaventosa così o normalmente» commentò Lance «Ma questa canzone spacca non poco e loro sono state bravissime»

«Già, è vero» da dietro le quinte Keith fece segno ad Acxa che suonava la tastiera che era andata bene.

«Uhuhuh adesso tocca a Pidge e Hunk» preannunciò Lance.

La loro esibizione di Occindetali’s Karma filò tutta liscia ed uscirono felici dal palco assicurando loro che sarebbero stati pronti in tempo per aiutarli con la loro esibizione.

Mancava poco, erano gli ultimi ad esibirsi ed ormai si erano esibiti praticamente tutti.

«Sei teso?» chiese Lance.

«Un po’»

«Anche io. Ma Keith, non devi avere paura» disse Lance prendendogli le mani tra le sue. «Noi siamo gemelle, riusciremo ad affrontare tutto finché saremo insieme»

«Ma quanto sei cretino?» gli rispose Keith togliendo le mani dalle sue ma sorridendo.

«Bene, bene vi vedo carichi. Facciamo un applauso agli ultimi due ragazzi che si esibiscono. Lance e Keith che si esibiranno in _Shine_ delle Tomalchevy Sisters» annunciò infine il vicepreside.

Keith prese un respiro profondo, guardò Lance ed entrò sul palco. Il pubblico li applaudì festoso, qualcuno fischiando ed urlando un «Siete uno schianto» a cui Lance rispose lanciando un bacio.

Le luci si spensero e Pidge entrò sul palco per legare le parrucche tra di loro.

«In bocca al lupo» sussurrò per poi andarsene veloce poco prima che le luci si accendessero e la musica partisse.

Lance partì con la sua parte, alla quale Keith si unì non appena fu il suo turno. La parte cantata non era mai stata troppo un problema. Soprattutto se confrontata con la coordinazione che dovevano avere per non sembrare dei perfetti idioti mentre erano attaccati ai due bastoni trasparenti.

La parte che Keith temeva di più si stava per avvicinare. Si allontanò con la schiena e la testa da Lance e diede un colpo secco in avanti. Mentre continuava a cantare si voltò verso Lance temendo di vederlo senza parrucca come era successo durante tutte le prove che avevano fatto ma si rese conto che non era accaduto. La parrucca di Lance se ne stava biondissima e fintissima attaccata alla sua testa. Lance gli fece un occhiolino. Ormai era tutta in discesa non c’erano altre parti che lo rendevano nervoso.

Arrivò la parte di Pidge, che con un ventilatore faceva l’effetto vento al quale Lance proprio non aveva voluto rinunciare.

«Per rendere meglio l’esibizione» aveva detto a Pidge quando le aveva chiesto di aiutarli e più o meno le stesse parole usò con Hunk per chiedergli di entrare sul palco per alzare i due pannelli semicircolari che mimavano il sole.

A giudicare dalle facce divertite del pubblico Hunk aveva fatto il suo ingresso ed infatti la canzone andava verso la sua nota finale, durante la quale Keith e Lance conquistarono il centro del palco rimettendosi spalla a spalla ed urlando l’ultimo «You’re my rising suuuuuun» tra gli applausi del pubblico.

«Grazie! Grazie a tutti. Ovviamente non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza mia sorella gemella, il mio sole» cominciò Lance, dopo un paio di inchini.

Keith se lo trascinò fuori dal palco prima che potesse fare danni o dire altro di imbarazzante.

«Siamo andati bene no?» chiese Lance non appena ripresero il loro posto dietro le quinte.

«Molto bene, direi, sorella» rispose Keith porgendogli il pugno al quale Lance andò incontro con il proprio.

«Siete stati bravissimi» urlò Hunk prendendoli alle spalle e abbracciandoli entrambi.

«Tutti ridevano e applaudivano, ed erano abbastanza coinvolti» confermò Pidge, tirandosi su gli occhiali.

«Siamo arrivati alla fine, signori» annunciò il vicepreside Coran «Spero che questo viaggio nelle esibizioni più significative e fuori dalle righe dell’Eurovision vi abbia divertito. Ora, come in tutte le edizioni del contest, eleggeremo un vincitore scelto dalla nostra giuria d’eccezione formata dai professori e dal Preside Zarkon. Slav? Abbiamo la busta?»

Slav, il bidello, entrò velocemente e consegnò la busta al vicepreside, per poi uscire nuovamente in cerca del premio.

«E il vincitore…»

«Oddio sto morendo d’ansia» disse Lance prendendo una mano di Keith e stringendola forte. Keith in un’altra occasione lo avrebbe scansato ma in quel momento era teso quasi come l’amico così si limitò a ricambiare la stretta.

«…della nostra personalissima edizione dell’Eurovision è…»

Keith chiuse gli occhi. Lance fece lo stesso.

«Lotor con la sua imitazione di Conchita Wurst»

«E figurati se non vinceva quello» esclamò Lance alterato.

Lotor uscì sul palco, tra l’applauso del pubblico, con dei fiori in mano e il sorriso più bello e coinvolgente che Lance avesse mai visto. «Lo odio» annunciò, dando le spalle al palco.

Keith fece spallucce e mise una mano sulla spalla di Lance «Noi siamo stati comunque più simpatici» lo rassicurò «E ci siamo preparati solo in tre giorni»

«Hai ragione, ma lo odio lo stesso. Anche se…» il viso di Lance si illuminò «Allura potrebbe essere molto triste per aver perso e potrebbe aver bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere. _Devo_ essere quella spalla. A dopo ragazzi»

Li salutò correndo via alla velocità della luce, rischiando di scontrarsi con tutte le persone che affollavano il backstage e lasciando cadere la parrucca dietro di sé senza curarsi di riprenderla.

«Keith noi ci andiamo a cambiare, ci vediamo dopo?» chiese Pidge iniziando ad allontanarsi con Hunk.

«Sì, mi cambio anche io. Ci vediamo dopo»

«Keith» lo chiamò una voce profonda alle sue spalle.

Si voltò e Shiro, senza più la parrucca fornita di treccia gigante, ma con ancora il pantalone attillato e la maglia semitrasparente che lasciava intravedere tutti i segni dei muscoli sul torace, lo stava salutando cordiale e con un largo sorriso in viso.

«Sh-Shiro. Ciao» riuscì a formulare.

«Siete stati bravi tu e il tuo amico»

«Ah sì? Grazie, anche tu sei stato molto bravo» riuscì a dire senza incespicare nelle parole e senza arrossire troppo. Cosa che Keith considerò un grande successo personale.

«Grazie, sei gentile. Volevo invitare te e i tuoi amici all’aperitivo che stiamo organizzando per festeggiare la fine del contest. Ci sarete?»

«Sì!» rispose Keith con un po’ troppo entusiasmo e trasporto. «Sì, ci saremo»

«Perfetto allora. Ci vediamo dopo»

«Sì, a dopo» salutò Keith seguendo Shiro che si allontanava con un sorriso ebete in viso.

Si riscosse non appena l’altro uscì dal suo campo visivo e andò subito a cercare Lance. Rise al pensiero che qualche giorno fa non avrebbe mai neanche pensato di poter cercare Lance di sua spontanea volontà, ma durante quell’esperienza si era divertito e Shiro lo aveva invitato ad un aperitivo e in fondo era stato tutto merito suo. Così, mentre lo cercava tra un camerino e l’altro, Keith decise che forse, sotto sotto, non era poi un’idea così malvagia essere amico di Lance.

 

 

 

 


End file.
